13 lipca 1997
07.00 Rolnictwo na świecie - Portugalia 07.15 Notowania 07.45 Videopasje (3) (powt.) 08.05 Poranek filmowy 08.35 Domowe abecadło: C 09.00 "Noe Beckett i Jego arka" (1/13) - serial prod USA 10.00 W Starym Kinie: "Magiczna skrzynka" - film fab prod ang (1955 r, 104 min) 11.40 Dzieci Soboru zadają pytania (3): Jesteśmy kościołem 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Ludzki świat 12.40 Dar pojednania - Europejskie Spotkanie Ekumeniczne (Graz 23 - 29.06.1997) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Zwierzęta świata: Z kamerą wśród przyrody (1) - Sztuka filmowania przyrody Jean-Louisa Frunda - dok. prod. kanadyjskiej 14.15 Seriale wszech czasów: Wojna domowa (4/15) "Pierwszy dzień" - serial TVP 14.45 Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie: Rozmowa 3. Studia 15.15 Świat Bałtyku (2): Na peryferiach morza - serial dok. Jacka Sarnackiego 15.55 Życie po pojednaniu 16.05 Jean Michel Jarre - wywiad 16.35 Z kamerą wsrod zwierząt: Niedżwiedzie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.05 Dotyk anioła (5/21) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Savannah (26/35) - serial prod. USA 20.45 Widziałam - wydanie specjalne 21.10 Zwyczajni niezwyczajni 21.50 Rozwiązanie konkursu audiotele 22.00 Jean Michel Jarre - koncert 23.00 Sportowa niedziela (w tym Kronika żeglarskich MŚ w FINN + ILC 40) 23.15 Racja stanu 23.50 "Lato demonów" - film fab prod USA (1993 r, 103 min) 1.30 "I tam prawdopodobnie zostałem na zawsze" - film dok. 2.20 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Film dla niesłyszących: Savannah (26/35) - serial prod. USA 08.20 Słowo na niedzielę (w języku migowym) 08.30 Programy lokalne 09.30 Dzień świąteczny: W Burgundii - Święto Żeglugi Rzecznej" - film dok. 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Standard - standardowy 10.15 Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera - filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.50 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 11.00 Zaginione cywilizacje (2): Egipt. Poszukiwanie nieśmiertelności- serial dok. prod. ang. 12.10 Świat się śmieje: "Hogo Fogo Homolka" - komedia prod czeskIej (1970 r, 77 min) 13.20 "Juz nie mogę przestać byc damą" - film dok. Jolanty Kessler-Chojeckiej 14.00 Malta '97 14.25 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16.00 Polsko-francuski konkurs dla młodych Europejczyków: Cracovie - Dijon - Paris - Bruxelles - Strasbourg 17.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (85) - serial prod. USA 17.45 Halo Dwójka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Dlaczego to my 20.00 Świat Ojca Krąpca 21.00 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (3/39) - serial sens. prod. USA 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Babskie gadanie - program Niny Terentiew 23.00 "40 minut" - widowisko według książki Mariny Vlady "Włodzimierz Wysocki - przerwany lot" 23.30 Optimus - sport telegram 23.35 Europejska noc jazzowa 1.05 Zakończenie programu 100px 09:30 Pogarda - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 12:50 TV Kurier 13:10 Takie są Indie - serial dok. 14:00 Animaniacy - serial animowany prod. USA 14:25 Spotkania z Afryką - serial dok. 14:50 Autopanorama 14:55 Sport w WOT 15:10 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 15:35 Świat przyrody - serial dok. prod. ang. 16:40 Wierzę, watpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 17:00 Klub podróżników - magazyn podróżniczy 17:30 Integracja - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 18:05 Życie w... 18:10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:20 Kościół i świat - program katolicki 18:30 Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy prod. USA 19:20 Kurier radomski 19:30 Świat ogrodów - serial dok. prod. ang. 20:00 Ocalony - dramat wojenny prod. angielskiej 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:55 Niebo w gębie - magazyn 22:10 Z kopyta - reportaż 22:40 Agroturystyka 23:00 Film dokumentalny 23:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 00:00 Gazeta TV WOT 00:05 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:30 Disco Polo Live (76) - program muzyczny 07:30 Jesteśmy - magazyn programów religijnych 08:00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 System - program komputerowy 09:00 Klip Klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 09:30 Widget (2) - animowany serial przygodowy 10:00 Disco Relax 11:00 Na własnych śmieciach (6/20) - serial kom. 11:30 Góry przeznaczenia (7/13) - serial kanadyjski 12:30 Vice versa - film prod. USA 14:15 Potężna dżungla (19/26) - serial amerykański 14:45 Daszek - program satyryczny 15:00 Benny Hill 15:30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - pr. Tadeusza Drozdy 16:00 Informacje 16:15 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - teleturniej 16:45 Kim jest Harry Chumb? - film fab. prod. USA 18:20 Grand Prix MTB - wyścigi rowerów górskich 18:45 Informacje 19:00 Jastrząb atakuje (5) - serial prod USA 19:50 Anatomia sukcesu 19:55 Czarne kapelusze (7) - serial prod USA 20:55 Chłopaki z sąsiedztwa - film fab. prod. USA 22:55 Na każdy temat - talk show 23:55 Magazyn sportowy 00:55 Dolina lalek (30) - serial amerykański 01:20 Muzyka na bis: Koncert tygodnia 02:50 Pożegnanie 100px 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Wielka miłość Balzaka 4/7 - serial pol. - franc. 8.05 Słowo na niedzielę 8.10 Kiedyś Dzidkowski, dziś Kandler - reportaż 8.30 Muzyczne pocztówki: Śpiewające Kaszuby 8.50 W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.15 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 9.35 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Wenecki barok w Warszawskim Zamku 1 10.25 Teledyski na życzenie 10.35 Listy w butelce 2 - film dok. 10.55 Kuchnia polska 11.15 Teatr Familijny: Beata Krupska - Sceny z życia smoków 11.50 Wszystko gra: Fagot 12.05 Szkoła na wesoło - program dla dzieci 12.30 Skarbiec - magazyn kulturalno-historyczny 13.00 Pieprz i wanilia - Tropem złota 13.30 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Spotkanie z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem: Miasto zwane Krakowem 14.20 Sceny domowe 2 14.35 Pałace i dwory Rzeczypospolitej 15.00 Kraina Uśmiechu 16.00 Biografie: Nie lubię lustra - portret Wojciecha Wiesiollowskiego - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Prawdziwe przygody profesora Thompsona - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Jak cudne są wspomnienia - program montażowy 18.40 Znikanie w czterech odsłonach 19.15 A to Polska właśnie - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Dobranocka: Zaczarowany ołówek - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.20 Potop 1 - film pol. 22.55 Program na poniedziałek 23.00 Panorama 23.30 Sport z satelity: Gonitwy na Służewcu 0.15 Świat naszej wyobraźni - Koncert w ramach 33. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki 1.00 Wiadomości 1.20 Kraina Uśmiechu (powt.) 2.15 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej "Jedynki" (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Potop 1 - film pol. 6.05 Program na poniedziałek 6.10 Jak cudne są wspomnienia (2/7) - W szponach namiętności - program montażowy Stanisława Janickiego (powt.) 100px 7.00 Poranek Informacyjny - CNN News 7 30 Jogi w kosmosie (3) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8 00 Kimba biały lew (17) - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Lucy May (27) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Mary Bell (12) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.30 OrbItalny posterunek (15/24) - amerykański serial s-f 10.30 Prawo do miłości (19/160) - brazylijska telenowela 11 00 Bill Cosby gra o wszystko 11 30 Grace w opałach (19) - serial kom. prod USA 12.30 Dżana Muslc - magazyn dance 13 30 Dance World - magazyn dance 14.00 Power dance 14.30 Magazyn 15.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 16.00 Jogi w kosmosie (4) - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.30 Strachy z Transylwanii (18) - serial anim. dla dzieci 17 00 Lucy May (28) - serial anim. dla dzieci 17 30 Mary Bell (13) - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.00 Orbitalny posterunek (16/24) - serial s-f prod. USA 19 00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.30 Prawo do miłości (20/160) - brazylIjska telenowela 20.00 Grace w opałach (20) - serial kom prod USA 21.00 GRA!MY News Mute music television 21.05 Usta Usta - talk show 21.30 Master Hot - Top lista przebojów muzyki dance 21 50 Dzana Top - Top lista przebojów muzyki dance 22 00 PEMS - Polsat Europe Music Show 23.00 GRA!MY News 23 05 Soundtrack 23 30 Afficinado 24 00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.30 Pożegnanie 100px 7.00 Muzyka w RTL 7 7 10 My i Inne zwierzaki - serial przyrodniczy 8.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Zimowe igrzyska, Tajemnicze złote miasta - seriale animowane 8 50 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedźwiedzkiego - program muzyczny 9.45 Kameleon - serial SF 10.35 Sliders - serial dla młodzieży 11.20 Siódemka dzieciakom: Superpies - seriale animowane 12.10 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 13.20 Superman 3 - amerykański film SF 15 25 Detektywi z wyzszych sfer - serial sensacyjny 16.15 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 16.55 Zwariowany świat reklamy - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 18.40 Siódemka dzieciakom: Zimowe Igrzyska, Klejnot snów - seriale animowane 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Shiralee (ost) - australijski fIlm obyczajowy 21.40 Zwariowany świat reklamy - program rozrywkowy 22 35 Detektywi z wyzszych sfer - serial sensacyjny 23.30 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedźwiedzkiego - program muzyczny 100px 7.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny, Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7.05 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny, Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.00 Rodzina Chiary - serial dla młodzieży prod. włoskiej 10.00 Na starcie - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Beeper - mag. muzyczny 11.30 Pogoda, Fakty 11.35 Dance Time - pr. muzyczny 12.00 Świat wokoł nas 12.30 Gillette World Sport Special - pr sportowy 13 00 Pogoda. Fakty 13.05 Elite Model Look '97 - relacja z wyborów modelki roku 14.00 Niania - film prod. włoskiej 15.45 Rozmowy u Waldorffa - program publicystyczny 16.00 Pogoda. Fakty 16.05 Time Trax - serial s-f prod USA 17.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial prod. USA 18.00 Highlander - serial prod USA 18.50 Pogoda, Fakty, Daleko, bliżej, najbliższej 19.10 Kryptonim prosiaczek - serial prod. USA 19.45 Mission Impossible - serial prod. USA 20 40 Hardcastle i McCormick - serial prod. USA 21.50 Pogoda, Fakty 22.00 Riptide - serial prod. USA 22.50 Nie z tej ziemi - serial prod. USA 23.20 Highlander - serial prod. USA 0.10 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 100px 10.05 Fort Boyard 11.00 Epoka samochodów 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 ATV Smyk 14.00 Super ATV 15.00 Świat i cztery kółka 15.30 Smak muzyki 16.00 Niszcząca siła 17.00 Wrestling 18.00 Fort Boyard 19.00 Byle do poniedziałku - fr. serial komediowy 20.00 New Age cz. II 21.00 Super ATV 22.00 Podążaj za światłem - dramat obyczajowy USA '87 23.00 Teatrzyk Intryg 0.00 Kapitan James Cook (2) 1.00 Larry i Bajki 1.30 Jak powinniśmy żyć (7) 100px 5.30 Home shopping 8.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 W domu (powt.) 10.30 Bliżej domu (powt.) 11.00 Escape (powt.) 11.30 Tele box (powt.) 12.00 Home shopping 13.30 Depeche Mode (powt.) 14.00 Pełnym gazem (powt.) 15.00 Home shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla najmłodszych 17.30 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 18.00 W domu (powt.) 18.30 Reportaż z planu 19.30 Podróże Guliwera Budapeszt - dok. 20.00 Cztery kroki w cyberprzestrzeni - cykl dokumentalny na temat rzeczywistości wirtualnej 21.30 Koncert muzyki W. A. Mozarta 22.30 Home shopping 100px 8.00 Piejo, kury piejo 9.00 Dozwolone do lat 12 - piosenki dla dzieci 10.00 Śniadanie mistrzów 11.00 Koń, który mówi 12.00 Niedziela będzie dla was 13.00 Lista list 15.00 Alternatywa 16.00 Za ostatni grosz 19.00 Nowości płytowe 20.00 Jazzowanie 21.00 The best of... 22.00 Klub konesera 23.00 Bez prądu: Edyta Bartosiewicz 100px 9.00 Bajki dla dzieci 9.45 Wiry życia 10.40 Fomer Flats 11.50 Poznajemy Francję 12.45 Wielka saga zwierząt 13.10 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy 14.00 Hity Porionu 15.00 Koncert życzeń 15.30 Disco Polo Show 16.30 Nasze życie... 17.00 Benefis 19.30 Telefoniczny konkurs filmowy Jacka Sobierajskiego 20.00 Gorączka - film sensacyjny USA 21.30 Wypożyczalnia 22.00 Clip Box 23.30 Charli przybywa nocą - horror USA 1.00 Atomic TV 100px 16.00 Pop planeta 16.30 Co jest? 16.35 Factory M 17.00 Dzika szafa grająca 18.00 Dire Straits 19.00 Atomizer 19.30 Co jest? 19.35 Atomizer 21.00 MC2 21.30 Bunkier 22.00 Pop planeta 22.30 Factory M 23.00 Dzika szafa grająca 0.00 Koncert 100px 09.00 Samson 10.00 Zendersluiting 16.45 Dangerous minds 17.30 Home, sweet home 18.00 Journaal 18.10 Für alle Falle Stefanie 19.00 The nanny 19.30 Journaal 19.48 Weerbericht 19.50 Sportweekend 20.15 Het gezin van Paemel 21.55 N.V. De Wereld 22.25 Journaal' en sport 22.45 Hudson Street 23.07 Doorlopende herhaling van het laatste journaal en sport 100px 11.00 Sport extra: Tennis 15.05 Sport extra: Wielrennen 17.30 De ToeTer 18.00 Tik Tak 18.05 Bamboo Bears 18.30 Disney festival 19.00 Sun on the stubble 19.30 Journaal 19.48 Weerbericht 19.50 De keuze van Dekeyser 20.50 Lichtpunt 21.20 Laurel en Hardy 22.00 Tourjournaal 22.30 Medicine man 00.15 Doorlopende herhaling van het Tourjournaal 02.00 Zendersluiting